Secret  Agents of Love
by Nightangels
Summary: What happens when Ayano and Kazuma are forced to live together under one roof for an innocent purpose...something fun, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Kazuma and Ayano are secret agents who work for The Youths Detective Association (Y.D.A). Kazuma has a grudge over Ayano , wheras Ayano is in love with him ,which Kazuma is ignorant of. Rin is their manager who sends them to various places for crime investigation. He is always up to pairing them as he knows of Ayano's feelings and he thinks that Kazuma's anger isn't justified so he feels that it is his duty as a common friend to bring them together.

New Case: Diamond smuggler

Kazumaenters Rin's office and takes a chair,greets him," Hey ,whats up, Rin,urgent case,you say ?".

Rin replied,'"Yeah, just waiting for Ayano….",just then Ayano enters and smiles at them," Hello Rin, hi Kazuma."  
Rin says,"hello Ayano!".  
Kazuma replies, " Speak of the devil and she's here".  
Ayano didn't say anything , she has got used to his taunts and it doesn't effect her that much.  
Rin starts the case," This is a crime investigation of a diamond smuggler who smuggles diamond to other countries, he continuously changes his base and right now he's in the countryside of Queensplace, your place, Kazuma," .  
Kazuma replied, "Yeah."  
"Well now the thing is that you both have to go there and catch him redhanded with all his diamonds. And yes you both will have to stay there."

Kazuma said," Well thats fine, but where shall we live, I don't think that Y.D.A has any cottage or hotel there,"  
"Yes we do have a solution for that too. Since we don't have any residence there so I have decided that you both will stay at your home in the country side.," said Rin pointing to Kazuma.  
Kazuma agreed with a low nod but then jerked up with a sudden realization, saying, "No!, not at my place, my parents and my granny made me promise that I will only return only when I am commited to someone and when m not, I can't!"  
"Now,now Kazuma, not to worry, Ayano can be your current girlfriend, isn't it ,Ayano "Said Rin reassuringly.  
Ayano, taken aback , said," me?",  
"no way, not you," said Kazuma to poor Ayano," Rin, try to understand, this is something that my family made me promise for real and I have to take a real life patner if I have to go there.," pleaded Kazuma  
Rin face became serious and he said," Ayano, can you please leave me and Kazuma alone, I need to talk to him,"  
Ayano replied,"Sure,I'll wait outside,".

"Kazuma, I have never demanded anything for you, isn't it?"asked Rin,Kazuma nodded. Rin said ,"Then please, do me just this favour. If you are able to catch this smuggler then I will get promoted, my boss has agreed ,something for which I was trying for the past 7 years, please Kazuma, I beg of you, don't refuse this." Kazuma was in deep thought now, in times of despair , Rin was always with him,and now it was his turn to return the favour. He should do it,but there something that needs to be done extra. Kazuma said after a long pause," Well yeah I agree to go there and with Ayano as my girlfriend but you know my living cost has increased to a substantial level for which I guess I'll be needing …."  
"Oh yes, Kazuma,"said Rin sighly,"You will get 2000$ extra if you're able to catch the culprit.," "Fine then, now I say, that's a deal."Said Kazuma as he left.

Author's note: reviews please! I am waiting….


	2. Chapter 2

"How far is your house ?",asked Ayano. It was 2 hours since they have left for the countryside of Queensplace for Kazuma's countryhouse . Kazuma replied in sly way," Why you want to go back?," Ayano made a face and turned around getting the idea that he will never answer her in a proper way. Kazuma remained silent too. After half an hour the car came to a stop and both of them got out. They were standing in front of a new furnished building with beautiful lawns and many security gaurds , Kazuma said," Hey this is not my house !, Where have you brought us?", the driver said," sir you are to meet Mr. James Drew before we go to your villa." Kazuma sighed ," Why doesn't Rin tell us the details ", he took out his phone and called Rin. Meanwhile Ayano was taking a good look around when she saw somebody nearby talking to one of the gaurds, to Ayano, it appeared that the person looked sort of familiar and when she got a close look, her eyes went up big and she turned around to ask Kazuma," Did you ask Rin, why are we here?", "Yeah I did,",answered Kazuma,"He said that he forgot to inform us that Mr. James will give us the details of the case, ",so said he went up to the gate and told the guard that they were from Y.D.A and had come to see , the guard asked for their indentification card, they showed and then the guard took them to the reception hall. All the while Ayano was hiding her face from all the others that were present on their came, Mr. James Drew , who was a young handsome man like Kazuma , in a neat grey suit. He welcomed them warmly and shook hands with he came to Ayano, he took her hands, Ayano thought he would shake them like he did Kazuma, but he took it near his mouth and kissed her fingers, saying," What a surprise that a lady like you is assisting us for such a dangerous case, Ayano blushed and replied,"Well it's my pleasure that I am a part of Y.D.A", all the while Kazuma had turned around his head showing lack of interest in at such moments. took them to his office and then they started discussing about the case," Well my, friends, please call me James. So now the case is as far as you know , a diamond smuggler who moves around the world under variety of names and now he's here in Queensplace having the name, Andrew Simons. He's a married man with an unhappy wife . His real name is Jeff Ray. They are now in the villa Rose Garden which is not far from your villa as I have seen. ","fine with all the details but how to catch him red handed?", asked Ayano. "Ihave a plan for that too sweet heart,"smiled James,"There's an upcoming paryt in 's mansion who is a close friend of your father I presume, Kazuma,", Kazuma nods,"So,"continues James ," I am sure you'll be invited and Jeff Ray will also be invited and that your chance Kazuma to get close to , she's a pretty and unhappy woman as all through her life till now as her husband has been spending rather more time with other beautiful women who come in his way,", Kazuma became serious and said," So, what do you want me to do?," James gave small laugh and said," always carries their precious little map in her purse for the fear that it may get stolen , that map will give you the places where all the diamonds are kept in their house. Now my dear, what you have to do is, get cosy up with , get her drifted into you so she gets diverted from the purse and Ayano will steal the map from her purse," "It's ok, but this has to be done very craftfully," commented Ayano, "yes, very carefully without any mistake". Said James. Then they bid good bye to James and made their for Kazuma's villa.

After an hour the car came to a hault. Kazuma and Ayano got down,Kazuma smiled in pleasure that he has come back after 5 years. Ayano was in astonishment, it was very different from where she lived . This was a huge palace like gouse with lawns and gardens spreading out leisurely. There was a signboard at the gate stating," The Angelina", name of the house, Ayano said," That's a royal name,",Kazuma said, "Yeah it's my grandma's name ", Ayano said," wow,Kazuma you do have such a beautiful house here,",Kazuma replied," Yeah unlike you I have lmy childhood in utter royalty and satisfaction, " ,these words sort of stung Ayano, as she remembered how troubled childhood she has spent when she was young all alone, no body to help.

They entered in and they saw a young girl of fifteen or so watering the garden, she turned around and ran to Kazuma with a big smile plastered on her beautiful face. "Brother !,"she shouted when she crashed against him, and Kazuma smiling and hugging her too said,"Hey Emily whats up?,". Then hearing the commotion an elder lady and a much older lady came out, all smiling and saying," oh Kazuma , you have come back after all. We missed so much, baby,",They all hugging each other and telling how they were feeling now when their eyesfell on Ayano, The much older lady smiled and asked, "Who is this Kazu?",Before Kazuma could reply, Emily said from between," It's my sister-in-law!", and she smiled and ran over to Ayano . Then everyone went inside.

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter . But I want more, so reviews please. Next chapter- little glimpse of Ayano's past.**


	3. Chapter 3

They all were seated inside inside when Ayano noticed the instricate design of the living room, the room was pretty large with flowers colouring the dome shaped room and the pastel coloured curtains filled the room with a peaceful essence. The much older woman, Kazuma's grandma began," So Kazu introduce us to her…." Grinning wickedly as ever, Kazuma taking Ayano's hand in his, smiled and said," Granny, she's Ayano, my girlfriend," hearing this everyone started smiling and his mom stood up , went up to Ayano and said," my dear, I am so happy that Kazuma has eventually found his heart, please take care of him,"Ayano dumstruck replied nervously," S…Sure, I will,". Then to break the happy moments came, a grave sound," hmmm…..so Kazuma, you have found your future wife I suppose? ",Kazuma replied with a little hesitation and said," Y..yes father". Then surprisingly his father broke into a big laugh and said," HA! Good then you can stay here as long as you want and as for tonight, you both are invited for a welcome party in the farmhouse,". Emily jumped up, saying," Now I'll call all my friends today." Kazuma said, "Mom, where is Rose?, Ayano asked timidly,"Whos Rose?" ,Kazuma sighed and said ," She's my elder sister," his mom said," Well, Rose is totally fine dear, infact she spends most of her time with Liya, and Ayano even you could come and see Rose yourself…".

They entered a room upstairs, which was quite large for just a person to stay. A beautiful woman who looked quite similar to Kazuma's mom was resting in her bed, with a baby beside her. As soon as they entered she sat up and was delighted to see Kazuma, she squeled, "Kazuma, my dear it's so good to see you,and….who's she?" ,her eyes fell on Ayano who was still standing by the door. "Ayano,"called out Kazuma's mom ,"Come inside," Ayano tiptoed inside careful not to wake up the sleeping baby, Kazuma said," Well….she umm…sis, is my girlfriend Ayano," Rose smiled at Ayano and said,"Well Ayano, it's nice to meet you, I have never heard of you from Kazu but you must be really special for him, I believe…",Ayano smiled back but she now knew who Rose was, and why Kazuma maybe be angry upon her about.

"Well this is your room Kazuma ," said Kazuma's mom, Hitomi, "We have painted it up a bit your nights go splendid, " and his grandma smiled even more mischeiviously and whispered into Kazuma's ears," Dear there are some contraceptives in the drawer beside the bed, if you require before your wedding, although we won't mind , if Ayano's pregnant before the wedding," Kazuma blushed like a little child, and said,"GRANNY!". All the while, Ayano was not paying any attention to the conversation as she was not able to understand the topic discussed , when Hitome asked her,"Ayano did you like your new room?",Ayano confused said, "It's great but this is not my room, this is Kazuma's room, isn't it?", Hitomi smiled,"dear you don't have to be conservative we don't have any problem if you both stay in one room," Kazuma exclaimed," but mom I have problem, we cant stay in the same room!" his granny twithed her eyebrows and said,"and why cant you, is some problem there?". Kazuma and Ayano sensing that they don't believe that they are a couple stood close to each other and Ayano said," No,no he means to say that since there is only one bed so….""So she could use the guestroom," Kazuma completed. "well the guestroom is under maintainance" replied granny," how about the others, they are all empty huh?" said Kazuma "Sweetheart, all of them are being renovated…" so saying they closed the door in front of their faces before Kazuma could mention anything else.

It was evening and Ayano was already dressed up, she was a wearing a mauve dress which went up to her knees and her sleeves were transparant , showing her smooth skin. But ayano's thoughts were all wandering off since the time she had met Rose, when Kazuma came from the dressing room all dressed up, she asked," So that's why you always upset snd angry with me…."Kazuma who was combing his hair stopped doing and looked at her, he asked," What do you mean, have you figured it out?", Ayano getting up from her seat said," Yes ,I know who Rose is , she's my brother's wife, isn't she?", KAzuma replied solemnly," No, she was your brother's wife, now she's just Rose thanks to you," "Thanks to me…what do you mean," Ayano said disbelievingly," Why? Why not thanks to you, don't try to fool me ,Ayano, I know the truth!" said Kazuma in a loud gesture," What do you mean, I can't understand!",replied Ayano in a shaky voice,Kazuma moved away from her and said," I hope you know that your brother and my sister have separated",Ayano said,"Yes, I came to know that,".Kazuma said in devlish voice," What do you mean that you came to know about it? You were the one to give that letter to our brother stating that Rose was having affair with another man! How could you?" Ayano stared disbelievingly, all this seemed to her as a story, something which has cooked up on its on and is putting it's responsibility on Ayano, she said ," wait, you're saying that I wrote a letter to my brother stating that Rose your sister is having an affair with another man, why will I ever even think of doing it?" Kazuma remained silent and said," I don't know why, but I got the letter later and after that your brother left Rose and her newly born baby,Liya and left. Then my father went and brought her back and made her her promise that she will never go back to Anthony," Ayano put her head down and said "Oh ,Anthony, my brother….".

**Author's Note:**_** I m sorry for my earlier mistakes and for the late update…..thanks for your precious reviews, they matter a lot to me , so reviews, reviews please for this chapter…**_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ayano was sitting by the window sill, looking grave and thinking about her childhood, when Kazuma passed by her. Ayano said," Kazuma, I need to talk to you".

"Well, I don't have anything to hear from you."

"Kazuma , please wait. I know you have a grudge against me and it is very justified . But…."

"But….what?"

"But I also want you to know what I have to say."

Kazuma remained silent.

Ayano faced the window again and started," About 22 years ago, in the family of Kannagi's I was born as Ayano Kannagi. The day of my birth marked the departure of an innocent soul, my mother. My dear mom, I never met her but I am sure she must have been a wonderful woman. No one took my birth as a good omen, everyone despised me and disgusted my existence . During my mother's delivery, the doctor had posed two options- whether to save my mother or save me. Since it was my mother's dearest wish to give birth to me so my aunt May said to save me. The doctors did so. But my father and my two elder brothers never wanted that. To them their mother was more important than me. I think it was quite natural. Because of her decision, my father condemned my aunt the life of a mere servant and me as a maid of the mansion. It was a disgrace that the only daughter of the the Kannagi family had to work as a maid, but I showed no offence "

Kazuma was listening to all this with astonished eyes . Ayano continued, " After my birth, I was given, minimal food to live just for my existence. I was made to work all day and during the night, I would study . That life was difficult for me, my father would make me do all the dangerous work for a child and my brothers would torture me, saying I killed my mother. I was emotionally very depressed , I was just a little girl then, who never got to see her mother. But alas! No one even tried to understand other than my aunt. "

"At the age of seventeen",she continued after a pause," my father died and my eldest brother, Harry arranged my wedding with a powerful business man, Ray Kinomoto. I knew he never saw me in a descent way and Harry were doing so because he would get a share of his business, . At that time, myself and my aunt ran away from the house and we came to town, there I got a chance In a detective academy and my aunt started working as a secretary of an office. However, when Harry found this, he kidnapped my aunt and asked her where I was. When my aunt refused to say so, he killed her with electric shock…" a tear escaped Ayano's eyes and she said," However Anthony was much considerate and though he never showed affection towards me, but he meant no harm towards me. I think he was a nice person and I was really happy when they married."

Ayano looked at Kazuma and said," I know you don't have any evidence to believe me, and it's fine with me now that I have told you how I had my life till now. But I would like to say, even if I had given that letter to Anthony, he would never had believed me instead he would blame that I was trying to separate Rose from him."

Just then Hitomi came and said,"Ayano,Kazu, breakfast is ready."

When they were all sitting down, Ayano sat beside Rose and Kazuma sat between Emily and Rose.

As they were having their food, Rose asked," So Ayano , why don't you tell us about your family?"

Ayano stopped half-way to her mouth and then she put down her spoon. She looked at Rose and smiled," Well, umm….. I am an orphan."

Everyone's eyes went up at Ayano and Ayano said," Is…is that a problem."

HItomi got and hugged her, "Oh, no dear it is not obviously. We feel very sorry for you and now that you come to our family, we will make sure that you get it all." HItomi said this with the most affectionate smile a mother can give. Rose said," Yes,Ayano. Now you're a part of the family now, isn't it Kazu?".

Kazuma said,"Yeah…yeah, sure".

_Kazuma' s POV:_

A notch seemed to form in my heart and all of a sudden it bursted. She was just a poor girl who never received her family's affection and here I am blaming her for all the deeds that just seem so unlikely for her to do. She being a rich heir of Kannagi family never got to live even a simple life. I never treated her well and yet she accepted to this case with me. Kazuma, you are such a dumbass . You should atleast console her. All through her life she has faced nothing except for hatered and now I feel guilty of treating her badly. But I don't even have the evidence to believe her. What should I do?...

_End of Kazuma's POV_

In the evening, Kazuma received a call from Rin.

"Whats up, dude?", asked Kazuma.

"Well, I called to inform you that an invitation will soon reach you, an invitation from Jeff Ray. Only you both will go. And James will not be there to help you with the plan as he has some work in the town."

"So, its up to Ayano and me to carry out the plan?".

"No,Kazuma I'm not so cruel. James' assistant will help you . he will be at the entrance of the celebration hall. He has seen your and Ayano's picture so he will recognize you."

"O…okay…fine then.".

The next day , it was 5 in the evening and Ayano was getting ready for the party invited by Jeff Ray. Kazuma was already downstairs waiting for her. Ayano was wearing a stripped pink dress which had a belt securing just beneath her chest, and the dress went down to stop just above her knees. She left her hair open . Added a little make-up and took her purse , then she went down.

As she descended down, she looked over to Kazuma who was sitting on the sofa at the drawing room, in a deep thinking mood. When Ayano approached him, he was so dead deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice her coming towards him. Ayano stopped in front of him and said," Kazuma we should go now, we are already running a bit late."

Kazuma lifted his face and the minute his eyes fell in Ayano, and he stared at her from toe to head and a soft whisper escaped his lips," Beautiful".

"Umm…did you say anything…"asked Ayano unsure of his reaction.

"No…no! lets go." He said and hiding his cheeks which had now turned a bit red he walked towards the door. Ayano feeling confused followed him too.

_Kazuma's POV:_

I sat on the backseat and Ayano sat just beside me. I had called upon the driver to drive the car as I wanted to concentrate the job for which myself and Ayano were going. Coming to think about Ayano , I don't think I will be able to do my job properly, she is so diatractive. She ….. she is soo beautiful. I have never saw her dress up for any fancy party or something but now that I see her this way. She's splendid. She is so petite and ! what the hell am I thinking, remember Kazuma, she separated Rose and Anthony. No….i can't believe this. She has had such a troubled past. I don't think she can do it. She seems so innocent. Ohh…no now I am staring at her. And now she looking at me too.

"Is anything wrong, Kazuma?",she asks.

'How can everything be right , Ayano' I thought. "Yes…yess,everything is just perfect. I look into her ruby eyes and they seem to lurk me in their deepness".

She instinctively puts her palm over my forehead and asks," You don't have a fever , do you?"

The warmth of her fingers seep into my skin and the texture of her smooth skin seem to make me grab her. What am I thinking again of her!. I reply, slowly, taking her hand and placing it on her lap," No, I am thanks for worrying about."

She gives a genuine smile and turns away. Oh! My gosh, that smile just seems to melt me inside. And now we have reached here.

_End of POVs._

They get off the car, a cold wind blows over them and a young handsome man approaches them, saying," Hello, I am Cedric. I came instead of James. I have been told of all the details of the case and I wil be helping you with it."

Kazuma extended his hand to shake," hey, I am Kazuma Yagami." Cedric took his and gave it a little shake, saying," hello."

Ayano did the same and said," Hi, I am Ayano Kannagi." Cedric took her hand and kissed her fingers saying," What a pleasure of meeting you." Kazuma watched this with an irritated face and said," Okay, now we should go inside.".

**Author's note: Hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews please…**


	5. Chapter 5

The hall was beautifully decorated with flowers and silk curtains. All over the decoration was a success. Ayano gazed around and Cedric saw this. He turned over to Ayano and said , " Jeff Ray aka Andrew Simons never makes any mistake in creating first impressions. "

"Yeah, that's quite obvious, so whats the plan. Need a rewind." Said Kazuma showing his growing irritation at the constant closeness of Ayano and Cedric.

"You will soon meet Jeff Ray's wife, Shanaya. You will recognize her immediately recognize her…",said Cedric.

"Why?",asked Ayano.

"That's because, she is fattest and the shortest woman. You have ever seen." He said.

"Well, so what do I have to do?",asked Kazuma .

"You will have to flirt with her and keep her attention totally away from her purse, so that Ayano can take away the map." Answered Cedric.

"Okay that's fine. But make saur Kazuma that your position with her is such so that I can take away the map silently without anyone noticing it."said Ayano.

"Yeah, you don't worry about that." Kazuma said re-assuringly.

"Hey, Andrew is coming towards us." Said Cedric.

It was true . A man in his late twenties dressed in an elegant suit and a face with sharp features came towards them and said," hello, if I am not wrong then I suppose this you, Mr. Kazuma Yagami. Isn't it?"

Kazuma extended his hand and said," Yes, sir, it is me. It is a pleasure that you invited us to this magnificent party. ".

"And who is this pretty young lady?", Andrew asked.

"This is Ayano, my fiancée ." said Kazuma. Ayano smiled at Andrew and Andrew gave a quick glimpse over her and said," Hmmm…..what a fine young lady you have got ?".

Ayano gave a brief smile before Jeff moved away. She said," Does he seem to be person who can smuggle diamonds."

Kazuma nodded his head and said, " You can never judge anyone from his face."

Ayano looked at Kazuma and realized that Kazuma was responding to her more than he did before listening to her story. Kazuma looked at her and asked," What?".

Ayano averted her gaze and said," Nothing."

The party had begun and Ayano and Kazuma took their places while Cedric stood at a distance from them. Ayano was standing near one of the huge windows and Kazuma near the bartending tables. When Jeff Ray's wife, Lucy came to their notice , it didn't take much trouble so as to recognize her. She wore a white lattice and it was quite loose as it fell down to her feet and her hair was fixed in a tight bun. As per the description she fitted quite well in it , fat and short. She was fair but not beautiful, her features didn't match her face .

Kazuma signaled to Ayano and cedric that he was going to execute their plan and headed towards Lucy who was sitting with a grim face as no one wanted generally spoke to her due to her unlady-like appearance. When Kazuma approached her she was a bit surprised and thought the young and handsome fellow may have some work with her husband and not with her, however…..

"Hello, Mrs. Simons". Said Kazuma with a delightful smile that he has mostly chanted upon beautiful woman.

"Lucy looked at him and extended her hand," Why, is it not Mr. Yagami, to whom I have the pleasure of talking?".

"Yes, but please refer me as Kazuma ,can I give you company for a while ma'am". Said Kazuma taking her hand and placing a small kiss ever so lightly on her fingers as he didn't want to taste her that much.

"Yes, yes why not."replied Lucy, feeling herself at heaven that not even her husband would give her company for a few seconds and this handsome is asking her permission.

"Kazuma started his sweet talk and did his very best to keep the lady's attention away from her purse. He held onto her hand unwillingly and whispered to her ears ," Mrs. Simons , may I have the pleasure of sharing a dance with you?".

Noe, Mrs. Simons couldn't hold onto her excitement , she jumped onto her feet and said, "Oh….how wonderful! I was thinking the same thing, Kazuma ".

They soon stepped onto the dance floor and started dancing waltz. Kazuma kept his irritation at bay of the fact that the fat lady was taking no attempt in stopping her feet into stomping into his. And since Mrs. Simons was wearing high heels, that just made things worst. At the corner of his eyes, Kazuma saw Ayano slowly making her way towards the place where Mrs. Simons purse was kept. As planned Cedric, asked the in-charges to dim the lights around the dancing area so as to making the place look beatifull , however the main intention was to keep eyes away from her purse.

It didn't take much long for Ayano to make a thorough check of the purse and once a plane folded sheet of paper dot in touch with the skin of her fingers , she heaved a long sigh. She was nervous about the fact that if caught her handling her purse she would see hell along with Kazuma. Beads of tension which had formed earlier had started was now beginning to cool off as she made her way towards Cedric. Cedric then asked the incharges to regain the lights. As Ayano went towards Cedric with the map squeezed into her delicate purse, she made a slight nod to Kazuma that she has got the 'thing'.

Kazuma told to ," ahh…..it was a pleasure to have you dance with me…now I won't disturb you with my presence." As he wanted to move away from the situation in which he is stuck now.

' eyes went wide open as she said, "Disturbed , what are you talking about? I am absolutely enjoying myself. Don't you worry about me now…",she said giving him a wide smile.

Afew feet apart he could see Cedric closing the distance between him and Ayano and gradually taking her by her waist. A wave of hatred struck Kazuma as he saw that Cedric's arms slowly curved around her very slowly that she never realized that as she was focusing on the map that was in her hands now.

_Kazuma's POV:_

What the hell is he thinking of doing. First of all she is my fiancée, if anyone sees this what will they think. Did she ever thought about that.

Ayano diverts her attention and notices Cedric's arm around her, she looks up at him and says, "Cedric can you move your arm?".

She's asking 'S ASKING HIM. She should immediately remove his hand around her. Damn, I wish I could get out of here, this fat lady's gonna make me crippled .

Cedric slowly withdraws his hand and turns down at her slowly reducing the distance between their faces and said," Ayano do you know how difficult it is for me to control my intentions into becoming actions in front of you."

Ayano confused of what he is implying asked, "Umm….what are you saying?"

End of POV.

Kazuma warmly gave a smile to and moved away from the dance floor , his speed increasing as his distance from ayano and Cedric is decreasing. As he reached them, he brings an arm around Ayano and pulled her away in a gentle manner taking care that she is not hurt. Cedric stood there dumbstruck unable to comprehend what happened until Kazuma says," Cedric, the job is done and now I think you should leave us alone after all everyone knows that we are a couple and soon to get married so we should stay together for most of the time. Cedric nods his head in disappointment, and walked away. Ayano said," Well, now I see why girls fall for you so easily."

Kazuma looks down at her and gives a smirk," How do you know?",still having his arm wrapped securely around her.

"If, you're able to flirt with a fat lady, and then she melts over you like an ice-cream, well that explains it all." Said Ayano becoming alert of her closeness with the person whom she has loved since the day her eyes fell on him.

Kazuma remained silent but chuckled a bit. Suddenly a lot of media and photographers surrounded them and lights enveloped them from all directions. One of the people asked the dou, "Sir, when are you going to exchange the rings.?"

Kazuma smiled and said,"Well, that's not yet decided noe , but we will make sure to have a press comference".

"Sir, it is obviously a great delight that the Yagami family's son is going to get married . After all the Yagami's have been one of the most powerful families over generation in Queensplace. How do you, sir?".

Kazuma looked down at Ayano as if he was actually going to wed her and said," This is a very big moment for our family and we are going to make every required arrangements for this celebration."

Ayano looked at Kazuma with a shy eye and blushed lightly.

One of them sir," We need to take a few snapshots of you and Miss Ayano.".

Kazuma said,"Sure".

A few snap were taken and Kazuma held her close to him so that they felt like actual couple although deep in his heart he wished that .

_**Author's note: I know the chapter was a bit snobbish….i'll try to do the next chapter better. Reveiws please **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapet 6 :

Kazuma's POV

What just happened to me previous night. Everything seemed so different. Ayano. I was looking at Ayano from a better view . All the time till now, I had just been rude and cruel to her. Whereas she deserved none. I think I just commited one of the terrible crimes in my life. I sit up in my couch where I slept . I look at her angelic face and that makes me feel even more remorseful. I get some coffee for myself and sit on the bed beside her, taking away the strands of hair from her face. I whispered," I promise , I'll make it up to you ".

End of POV.

Kazuma was on the phone when Ayano woke up. He was talking to Rin that he had got the map and what they had to do next.

Rin said," I'm not sure wether you should directly approach them ".

"No, I mean we could pay them a visit you know….like we want to get to know you guys better or like that".

"No, that's too vague, he'll get to know something is off about you and may try to evacuate ".

"So, you tell me what to do !".

"Calm down Kazuma, you wont get anything with angry brains. Listen, I have a plan. See, this Jeff guy goes to restaurants where he meets girls and he gets them on his bed."

"So…?"

"So…we will make him meet Ayano and trap him".

"Umm….no I don't think that's gonna work", Kazuma said not finding it right.

"No…it will work…just listen ".

"No, its not gonna. Jeff has already seen Ayano and he will recognise her."

"well, that's no problem. Jeff Ray doesn't hook up with just any type of girl, he will always go for a sophisticated and rich lady."

"Okay, so what? You wanna go for it?".

"Yup meet me in the head quarters in an hour, I'm here".

"Okay."

After an hour. They are all in the head quarter.

"So, I meet Jeff in the restaurant, get easy on him and we go to his house." Ayano verified.

"Yes and in the mean time Kazuma will follow you and he will get into the house. Then he will track down where the diamonds are and Jeff will be arrested at the moment. This is the plan".

Ayano nodded, "Hmm, this should work."

Kazuma asked, "So when will this be?"

"On, Friday Jeff will be having a meeting at The Heaven. Ayano will meet him there".

"So Friday it is", Ayano said.

'Two days from today…..' Kazuma thought. 

**Author's note: Sorry for the mistakes in my previous chapters. And reallly realllly sorry for the late update…..Enjoy !**


	7. Chapter 7

"Kazuma ?", Ayano asked.

"Yes Ayano ".

"Actually I was wondering about day after tomorrow."

"Okay".

"And I realised that I have nothing to wear for such a occasion".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that for Jeff Ray to actually look at me and get him drawn towards me…I really require some seductive clothing".

Kazuma's eyes went alomost outside his socket. 'Seductive clothing?'  
"What should that mean?".

"I mean to say is that all the clothes which I have are very less revealing. That wont work tomorrow if I need Jeff Ray to actually look at me and ask me to accompany me to his house."

"So, what do you want to do?".

"I need your help in shopping".

"Shopping?".

"Yes, you can actually help me pick out outfits which would seem alluring at the same time not vulgar because you have been with so many girls." Ayano said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll get the car ready. " Kazuma jumped out of the sofa and smiled,' Hmm….this should be nice'.

In the mall….

Ayano was going through the shelves looking for a perfect evening outfit. She took out one and showed it to Kazuma," Hows this?"

Kazuma eyed it from top to bottom and concluded," Too revealing"

After a few seconds she took out another dress and asked.

"Maybe you should go and try it?".

Ayano looked for the dressing room and went for it.

Kazuma also gave another dress and said," Mauve will look good on you" and winked.

Ayano blushed as she took the dress and went inside.

She tried on the dress which she took and came out to show it to Kazuma.

It was off-shoulder peach dress which went tight till below her chest where it was secured with a belt. Then it went free flowing and it reached her knees.

The first thing which Kazuma uttered ," Adorable".

"Kazuma? Hows this?" Ayano asked him confusingly.

Kazuma went close to her and whispered to her," You look stunning in this but this angelic look wont work for dirty men like Jeff Ray".

All th while when Kazuma was going close to Ayano her heart was pounding so hard that the cashier may actually hear it. And when she heard what Kazuma whispered, all she could come up with blushes blushes and more blushes which made her face match the color of her hair. She also looked at Kazuma with surprise and didn't see this coming from him.

"So, I cant wear this ", Ayano smiled at the little joke which he just said.

Kazuma shook his head.

"I'm trying the one you suggested.".

After some time when Ayano came out wearing the dress, she asked," This one ?".

Kazuma noted her every curve of the body which the dress hugged graciously.  
It was mauve stripped dress which wasn't free flowing but it made her look as Kazuma thought ,'desirable'.

Kazuma came close and said," Friday's evening Mr. Ray will have te hardest time keeping himself away from you".

Ayano could keep herself from saying," As I feel so when I'm near you".

Kazuma frowned and said" What?"

"Nothing,I'll get changed".

As soon as Ayano went back inside to change, Kazuma quickly headed towards the counter and gave the dress which Ayano tried on before trying the mauve dress , saying," Pack it to Angelina Villa, Kazuma Yagami".

"Okay sir".

Meanwhile Kazuma was busy deciphering what Ayano had said after what he replied,'She said that it's hard for her to stay away from me. Does that mean, she…'.

The entire path when they were returning back to the villa, Kazuma was quiet . He didn't utter a word. Ayano noticed this and she realised its because of what she said.

'I think I should tell Kazuma how I feel for him . I don't think I can keep it inside me much long'. Ayano thought as they reached the house.

**Author's note: My update…..hope you like it!  
Ciao…**


	8. Chapter 8

Kazuma sat in the car facing the window thinking of what might Ayano wanted to say. His heart was throbbing estimating the possibility that was Ayano really in love with him.

'But what about me? Do I love her? No! I don't love her. I don't feel for her that way.' Kazuma thought to himself. He looked at her and turned back to his side,'I don't know about this'.

Meanwhile Ayano was busy debating in her mind of wether to approach him or not. 'Don't be a kitten , Ayano. Go and be a girl. Tell him your feelings.'Ayano thought to herself. By the time they reached the mansion, Ayano knew what she had to do.

After they both returned to their room, Ayano looked at Kazuma as he headed to the washroom, she thought to herself,' I guess I can wait for sometime'.

As soon as Kazuma came out, Ayano stood up and said," Kazuma…".

Kazuma looked at her with wary eyes and said,"Yes…?".

"Umm….i had something to say actually".

"Yes, I'm hearing".

"I love you…"

"Hmm…..okay."

"Well, whats your reply?".

"Its obvious as to what my reply would be.."

"….."

"I am not interested in you Ayano."

The words stung Ayano like a needle. She would have fainted had she not been aware of the door which was open and the intensity of commotion which might be created of this act.

"Okay…."Ayano just uttered these words.

"See, you're my colleague ,apart from that I was thinking you might be a good friend but I guess that it just created a wrong image in your mind." So saying Kazuma turned away.

"I didn't fall for you because of your current behavior, I started loving you ever since I saw you Kazuma…..you were love at first sight for me….and though you may not love me, that wont change my feelings for you. I know you will never be mine. I just couldn't contain the feelings inside me anymore and thought of sharing it with you. "

There was a long pause and what happened after that left Kazuma spell bound.

Ayano braved up and went up to him. She hugged him softly and said,"I'll always love you and be by your side no matter what. "

She moves away from him and says,"Just have a request for you, please forget whatever happened today. I don't want to loose the friendship which we had developed."

"Dinners ready, I guess,I'll go and check", Ayano said and left the young man.

Kazuma looked at her leave and dropped down on the bed. The hug made him feel so warm and it was so different. It was something which seemed needy as well as comforting , it assured him that he is not alone anymore. He said to himself softly,'I'll never forget this embrace'.

**Author's note: I'm terribly sorry for updating so late….! And Guys thanx for your reviews….keep them coming…they keep me alive **


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner was quiet and none of them said a word. After thery retired for bed. Kazuma couldn't sleep the whole night. The food in his stomach was somersaulting and he was in a great dilemma.

"Why did she had to say that to me? " Kazuma grumbled . 'It had been going on so nice till now ! This whole thing messes stuff' he sighed irritatingly. He glanced at the watch and saw it was 3 in the morning. All this time he just pondered over his thoughts and didn't get a bit of sleep.

Exhausted he eventually felt and tired and slept.

It was almost afternoon when Kazuma woke up and saw Ayano in grave thought , talking in the phone. He got up to freshen up , by the time he returned, Ayano said, " Jeff Ray is shifting his base. We need to catch him up soon before we lose track. "

Kazuma showed his hand to stop her and said, "Ayano , Umm I don't want to work with you anymore. I don't feel comfortable with you. "

Ayano's jaw dropped and she stood up,"Kazuma, if there's anything to do with what happened yesterday, then I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry if that hurt you but I never intended to. Please don't take me off your partner."

"Ayano , we are leaving Queensplace "

"Where are we going? "

"Back to headquarters. "

Ayano knew that there was no way arguing Kazuma out of this.

She got up and packed her stuff. Her journey with Kazuma seemed to have ended.

_**Guys , I'm realllyyy sorryyy for this terribly late update. Please review…. **___


	10. Chapter 10

Ayano sat quietly in Rin's office waiting for the latter to show up.

At !0:45 Rin entered. Ayano greeted him with a smile and Rin laughed back at her, "So young lady you pretty much scared Kazuma so much that he refrains to work with you now."

"Yeah, I guess so. I wasn't expecting the reaction so terrible."Ayano gave a fake laugh.

Rin tendered his eyes understanding how hurt she was. He got up and went to her.

"C'mon Ayano", he pulled her into a hug and felt tears rolling down her face.

Ayano murmured," I didn't wanted to lose him"

"Ohh you didn't lose him honey, its just he freaked out. No big deal. He come back to you. I assure you", Rin tried to calm her.

"No, I know he wont and I think it s for the better that we don't talk. I want to get over him".

"Now, that's my girl! Now lets talk about what I decided for you".

"So, you're giving me a new assignment?"

"No, no ! We are opening a new department ,'The HR ' for recruitments and documentation. You and Ken will be in charge of that."

"Ohhkay, Who's Ken? Never heard of him"

"Ohh, he's new" You'll meet him before lunch. "

"So, currently what will be my work?"

"Well you have to document each and every assignment solved by our detectives."

"And how many do we have till now?"

"Umm…237…." Rin gave a weary smile.

"TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY SEVEN?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND RIN?" Ayano screamed.

"Well, you'll be recruiting soon though. Don't shout, Ken will assist you also, you have a month's time" Rin squeaked out in fright.

"A month? That's it?"

"Okay six months, that should be good".

Ayano calmed down, she smiled at him brightly, "I was just joking Rin, I'll do as soon as it is possible" And she gave him a hug, "That's for talking to me about him, I needed my best friend."

Rin hugged her back and said," I'm there always."

What Ayano didn't knew was a new encounter is soon to come.

It was noon and Ayano had done documenting 2 investigations and she was dead tired.

Looking at the time she sighed,"when the hell is this Ken gonna come?".

"Hey Ayano, " Rin called from behind.

"Ohh hey Rin," Ayano replied.

"Ken is in the reception, he will come soon."

"Okay, no big deal."

A few minutes later, Ayano was knocked upon by a stranger. She turned at smiled,"Ohhh, you must be Ken", she extended her arm.

Sensing a warm greeting, Ken shook her hand,"Hey Ayano."

"Here sit down, feel yourself comfortable cause this is where we have crash down everyday, "she gave a small laugh.

"Yeah , this is the first time I'm working for documentation, but I had always wanted to work here." Ken replied back.

"So lets get started now, here are the files of assignments of last six months. You start writing them. I have already started the six month files preceeding them. "

"Oh, great. Fine then , lets wrok shall we?" Ken gave a slight smirk.

'Wow, that's a cute smirk now, ' Ayano giggled in her mind.

After that, both of them spent a tiresome afternoon and at about 6:00 they decided to end the day.

Both of them had some coffee and made their way towards the gate.

"So where do you live",Ken asked.

"Just beside the central park"

"So. You have brought your car?"

"Ohh…no, I walk . I don't have a car. Don't have enough to have one. "

"You live with your parents?"

"Umm….no, alone. "

"So where are your parents?"

"I'm an orphan".

"Ohh…I'm sorry Ayano. I had no idea".

"Ohh….it's no big deal. So where do you live?"

"I live in MOONLIGHT TOWERS "

"It's pretty far, isn't it?"

"Yup…but I bring my car so it's not so much of a problem".

They reached the gate where Ayano bid good-bye to Ken and walked out of the campus. She was being closely watched by suspicious eyes from an office in the building.

**Reviews reviews ! Another update will be up by next week !**


	11. Chapter 11

Ayano entered her house and started browsing the letters which were dropped in her mail box.

"Phone bills, electricity bills . Everything is getting costlier. I need to see for some part time job too."

She took her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Betty, I was wondering if you could arrange me any work from evening to night. I could really use some extra money".

After few seconds of listening. "Yeah sure, no problem, try looking for one. Thanks". She hung up.

She just completed dinner when her phone started ringing. It said, "Kazuma calling"

That gave her a shake and she debated with herself whether to take the call or not. After 2 seconds she took the call.

"Hey, " Ayano said softly.

"Hi Ayano. Umm….you at home?"

"Yeah I'm".

"So you're working for the documentation?"

"Hmm."

"Well, I actually called to say sorry about how I reacted. I don't know what went into me and I took such a wrong decision".

"No, it's okay. It was natural for anyone to freak out."

"No, I really am sorry. Can we be friends again?"

"Umm….yeah sure we can." 'We weren't?' Ayano thought to herself.

"Great then, meet you tomorrow."

"Yeah kay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight".She hung up.

'And I love you.' Ayano thought to herself .

"Now that's one huge piece of feeling which I'll have to soon get over with". She gloomily murmured.

The next day Ayano went early to office because she needed to complete documenting 5 assignments. She received a call from Betty that she arranged a house for babysitting just two blocks away from her house . Since she needed to be there by 5:30 she had to leave early from work.

At 9, Ken came in with two mugs of coffee.

"You're pretty an early comer right?" he said placing the mug right beside her.

"No, I need to leave early today so I thought of gearing my work a tad bit faster ." she smiled back.

"oh…so you have a date?" he smirked again

"No,"Ayano blushed. "I have a duty of babysitting today."

"Wow, you babysit?"

"Well yes for part time job."

"That's nice. So can I use some of your services later when I need?"

"Ohh yeah sure."

"My girlfriend's pretty upset these days and I think of taking her out some times but I also have to look after my niece for this month."

"Well that's fine for me. So when are you planning to take her out?"

"Hmm….first I have to ask her when she's free and then I'll decide."

"Hey hey, I have got an idea. Why don't you go to her house and surprise her for a date".

Ken thought about it for a moment and said,"Well that's a wonderful idea. I'll take her this weekend then."

The rest of the day went pretty relaxing and smooth. At 5 when Ayano got up to leave. Ken turned and said,"What are you gonna do when the kid sleeps off ?"

"I don't know . Guess I'll read something. "

"Here I'll give you an idea. Why don't you take me ipod and listen to some music."

"No thanks really I'm good. "

"You don't have any boyfriend , do you?"

"Ken…! You're making me late for my next work? "

"I know, right?", he smirked back in the most cutest way anyone can.

"If you're gonna flirt this way then you're girlfriend will definitely be mad at you."

"Naah…..she's the one making me mad"

"Anyways , I'll buzz off now. See you tomorrow".

"hasta la vista. Bye bye".

Ayano rushed her way towards the door and she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw met Kazuma's eyes.

"You're leaving?" Kazuma asked baffled.

"Umm….yeah I have some work to do. " Ayano said in a low voice.

"Work? Say you're babysitting" Ken giggled from behind.

Kazuma raised his eyebrows,'Did I even ask you?'

"Ken, go back to work." Ayano gave a stern look.

"Okay okay!" Ken went over to his desk.

"Can I walk you to the gate?" Kazuma asked.

'he's so gentle with me! ' Ayano thought."Yeah sure."

On their way to the gate, "So why are you leaving so early?" Kazuma asked.

"Well, Ken's right. I have a baby-sitting shift this evening so I have to be there from 5:30 to 10"

"Poor kid", Kazuma murmured.

"What did you say?" Ayano laughed.

"Nothing." Kazuma laughed too .

"Stop pulling my leg, I'm leaving now", Ayano smiled back.

"Bye".

"See ya later."

'I have been with so many girls but her smile is the most amazing thing' he thought as he saw Ayano disappear from the gate.

It was just a few paces that Ayano took from the gate when an SUV stopped right in front of her and some one familiar stepped out. He took Ayano by the arm and threatened her, " If you don't do what I say, I'll burn you alive!".

**Hey guys…reviews please…..hope you like it. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ayano just stared at the young man who seized her by the arm.

"Harry, let go of me!"

It was Harry, Ayano's brother. He said,"How dare you run away from your wedding. Do you know how much it cost me?" he shouted on her.

"Well, you should have thought so . You were forcing me to do it. ".

"Well, I'm not gonna leave you. Either you come home on your own or I'll simply drag you. Things will be very brutal the latter way. "

"There's no way I'm going to marry that pig friend of yours!" Ayano screamed and kicked on his leg making Harry to let go of her arm.

This infuriated Harry and he raised his arm to slap her. But his hand stopped mid-air as he turned to realize that Kazuma was holding him back.

"Who the hell are you? " shouted Harry .

"You should know your relatives well. Harry, I'm Anthony's brother-in-law. " he plunged his fist straight into Harry's guts.

It hit Harry so hard that he couldn't stand up for the next few seconds. Kazuma went over to Ayano's side, "You allright?"

"Yeah, I'm good. "Kazuma took her seized arm and saw Harry's grab had marked a bruise on her arm.

"Well he's gonna pay for it. " Kazuma murmured as he thought of hitting Harry again. Ayano stopped him, "Let him go, I think he had enough of it already," Ayano giggled.

Harry barely stood up and got into the car. He shouted from there ,"I will not let you live Ayano. You disgraced our family." And the SUV drove off.

"What's with him and his obsession for disgrace. It seems to kill him."

"Yeah, it sure does. Anyways , I'll leave now. I'm already late."

"You want me to walk you over?" Kazuma asked with concern.

'Walk me over ?' Ayano laughed in her mind,' That's very generous.'

"No I'll be fine Kazuma. "

All the while they were talking Kazuma was holding onto her hand and now he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ears," Be safe."

As Ayano walked down the lane , the smell of Kazuma's cologne lingered beneath her nose . The hug lasted for 5 seconds or so but she could remember everything what happened during that 5 seconds.

He pulled her into a bear hug so softly as she was a fragile doll . the smell of his shampoo , his perfume, Ayano could feel everything. His muscular body against her own and his arms around like a protective castle. She could go through this over and over again.

Ayano snapped out of her thoughts and said to herself,"Ayano, this is non-sense. He's a friend and he will be a friend . You need to get over him."

It took her 15 minutes to reach the house for the duty and she had to look after a 5 year old girl. It wasn't much of a problem for her as she loved kids and eventually kids loved her too. At 8 she fed the child and lulled her to sleep upstairs . She came down and sat in the sofa with a magazine. As she was browsing the magazine, she came across an article . It seemed that the magazine knew her problem and was giving a solution to her dilemma .

It read, an answer to cope up with broken relationship.

Ayano read in her mind,' In order to move away from an unsatisfied relationship, one would have to hook up with other people and date frequently. '

"Strange, but I realize now that I haven't dated anyone yet." Ayano continued reading and by the end of the article, she has a new perspective of her life. She decided," I need to date. I have never dated anyone. That's the way to get over Kazuma. So it's done. No more no's to guys. I'm moving over ,aren't I " she beamed with realization and smiled like a stupid.

On the other hand, Kazuma took Ayano's picture and inserted it into a photo-frame and kept it beside his bed. He looked at it from time to time and thought," Ayano , what are you doing to me? I have been thinking about you ever since I returned home. What's wrong with me?"

Meanwhile Ayano gets a call , she picks it up and on the other side, Ken who sounded very upset said," Ayano, I need to talk to you. Where are you?"

"Well, I'm actually babysitting but my shift's gonna be over. What happened?".

"I just need to talk to you. ".

"Well if you can, you can come to my house . It's opposite the park. The blue house."

"When will you return home?"

"Umm….."glancing at the watch,"In about an half hour I'll be at my residence."

"Okay, I will wait outside till you come. "

"yeah sure." She hung up the phone confused as to what may have happened to him.

After 20 minutes , she was out as the parents arrived and paid her.

She reached her house and saw Ken standing right next to it. She hurried to him and said, "What's wrong? You're so upset."

Ken appeared crying. Ayano pulled him in and made him sit in the sofa.

"Whats wrong?"

"I had gone to her ."

"Her ? Whom?"

"My girlfriend, Jewel. I found her sleeping with another guy." And he broke down into a waterfall of tears. Ayano pulled him closer and hugged him, comforting him as he kept on crying like a baby.

**As I said…..reviews reviews ! Guys….hope you like it. **


	13. Chapter 13

It's been fifty minutes since Ken had entered and all that has been going on is Ayano handing him a tissue paper and Ken weeping his misery on Ayano's sofa which had gone almost wet. Ayano decided it time to stop him now.

"Ken."

"….." all that Ken said was some inaudible baby sounds.

"You sound like a baby when you cry".

"Really…." He had started to drift apart abit.

"Yeah, any girl will like you." Ayano gave an encouraging smile.

"But I love Jewel. " And he was going to throw another waterfall off his eyes.

"Hey, you. Listen. Enough is enough. You had been howling for the past one hour. If that female doesn't realize your importance I think you're a jerk to waste so much water off your body." Ayano literally shouted on him.

Ken actually looked at her with astonished eyes and his jaw dropped off.

Ayano felt she shouldn't have said that but right now that's what she was thinking. She said softly, "Listen Ken…."

"No…."he raised a hand infront of her. Ayano thought he might have become more upset and angry on her but to her surprise, Ken dramatically threw away the tissue and said,"You're absolutely right!"

"I am?" surprised by the not-so-expected reaction Ayano twisted her brow.

"Of course you are. She never thought about me when she was making love to that idiot so why should I care? She wanted me to leave her and I will do that!" Ken looked at her with eyes beaming with confidence and pride.

"Ken never bows to anyone!" he inflated his chest . Ayano feeling that the peace is finally achieved said,"So now let me make you some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Ayano a lot" Ken sat down and hugged Ayano in a grateful way. Ayano feeling satisfied hugged him back," You're welcome. But you're gonna treat me a dinner for today".

"A dinner ? I thought an ice-cream would do." Ken said complainingly.

"Shut up. You're treating me a dinner." Ayano slapped playfully. "I'll go and get hot chocolate".

When Ayano returned from the kitchen Ken started to tell her,"Back in high school, I isolated myself from all my friends and made Jewel my prime concentration. My day started with Jewel and ended with her. Life was unthinkable without her. Now as a result I do not have any friends. I sacrificed everything to be with her. So I came to you"

"It's no big deal Ken. You're welcome to share your problem. "

"No thanks really. It killed me today if you hadn't been there. Have you ever been in love?"

Ayano thought about it and gave a pained smile."Yes".

"You're in a relationship?" Ken asked with bulging eyes. He was shocked.

"ohh…no! That guy never loved me so well it was never a relationship. Just a proposal and a rejection."

"Why wouldn't he? You're not that bad".

"That bad?" Ayano raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by that bad?"

"well, "that bad" means not "so good" . Its just somewhere in average. You know what I mean." Ken said playfully.

"Is this the way you pull legs?" Ayano laughed.

"Hey no way I'm pulling your leg. I was being honest." Ken trying to put an innocent face.

"well I gotta say…you're the most terrible actor I have met."

Ken giggled and yawned at the same time. "Hey you just gawned". Ayano laughed.

"Gawned? What's that?",

"It when you giggle and yawn at the same time".

"You're so stupid."

"No I'm sleepy."

"Allright I'll leave now", Ken got up.

"No stay. " Ayano said.

Ken turned around with a smart look and said," I know Ayano you might be thinking that I'm an easy catch since I just had a breakup but lemme tell you that I'm not that…"

Ayano had hardly let him finish his sentence before she had started hitting him with a cushion.

"Stop speaking rubbish . I asked you to stay since its very late and your house is far. " Ayano was still hitting him with cushion.

"Okay okay, I was it now" Ken laughed off as he dodged her hits.

Throwing the cushion at him Ayano said," I'm sleeping upstairs. Manage yourself some place here."

"You're so mean" Ken scrunched his nose.

"And you're so stupid", Ayano made a face and went upstairs. Ken returned her with a face and took to the couch. Both were so tired that they dozed off the minute they hit the soft surface.

Ayano got up at 8:50 and she rushed up to get ready.

She shouted downstairs ," Ken get up!"

Ken was still in his dreamland and wasn't hearing anything what Ayano was saying. While Ayano started setting up the breakfast she used the alarm noise near his ear to drill him out of sleep. And he woke up in a shocked state. Looking at her activity, "Whats wrong with you?!"

Ayano kept the clock aside and told him," Whats wrong with you. It's going to be 9. Get up and freshen up before we both get late. There's an extra toothbrush in the washroom. Go fast"

Ken seemingly in an irritated and disturbed mood quickened his pace and was in the dining table in a few minutes.

Ayano finished up first followed by Ken and in a jet speed they were infront of the door.

As Ayano opned it, Kazuma was standing right there outside going to ring her bell. From behind , Ken peeped to see who's there only to find a perplexing situation.

Ayano was standing there her heart beat skipping now and then to see the man of her dreams at her doorstep. On the other hand Kazuma in a confused state with an irritated look on his face to find another guy with Ayano in her house in morning. Before he greeted Ayano, he tilted his head to see the messy head of Ken and made a rude comment," Who's that boy". It was more of a statement than a question.

**Guys…..thank you soo soo much for your reviews. I did add a lot of twist to Ayano and Kazuma's characters so it must be a bit difficult for you to understand. But I hope you'll cope with it and enjoy the update. See ya soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ayano was just staring at Kazuma while the latter was asking. "Ayano….?!" He said loudly.

Snapping out of her dreamy state , she said,"Uh ? Whats worng? "

"Who's the boy?"

"The boy? Oh ? he ?" she turned back and looked at Ken who was himself confused as what to say.

"He is, uh, well a friend of mine."

"What's he doing so early in the morning?"

"He's Ken. He works with me, he came over last night and slept off here."

'SLEPT OFF? WHAT SHOULD THAT MEAN?' Kazuma's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he heard these words.

He immediately took Ayano aside and asked, "What do you mean he slept off? You live alone in this house and you allow a guy to spend a night in your house?!"

"What's wrong in that?"

"You don't know what he may have in his head".

"Hey, now there's nothing to fear. He's a sweet guy. And above all he's a good friend of mine. He wont even think about it" Ayano laughed away.

"But…."

"No buts, I'll be late, he will be late. Do us a favor and drop us to the office" before Kazuma could finish Ayano smiled at him and locked her door.

When Kazuma was driving the car , a million questions were buzzing into his head.

'Since when did they become so close? '

'Why didn't I ever see her before with this Ken?'

And so on…with the final question being, 'Why the hell is this driving me crazy?!'

When they reached the office, Kazuma went to his office and from there he could see both of them giggling and laughing together till they reach the Room for Recruitment and Documentation.

All throughout the day Kazuma couldn't concentrate on his work, all that he was thinking was about Ayano and Ken when he saw a pair of beautiful legs walking towards the water cooler. He realized it was Ayano, he was so engrossed in his thoughts that he never realized what Ayano was wearing. The skirt she was wearing today was quite short and tight and he could make out each and every curve of hers.

He got up from his seat and went to her. He whispered to her softly,"Don't you think your skirt is just too tiny. "

Ayano looked down and realized her skirt was just till her mid-thigh, "Umm…yeah, I think I wore the wrong skirt , it wasn't meant for office. I woke up in such a hurry that I put on whatever I saw in front of me. "

From the corner of his eye, he could see Ken staring at Ayano right from her waist to her angles taking in each bountiful sight he's getting. Nothing worse than this could have infuriated Kazuma.

"Ken's having a wonderful time there." Kazuma said.

"Yeah he kind of likes his new job. "Ayano said gulping up the water .

"When there's someone like you, anyone would like their new job, "so saying Kazuma went away making a scornful face.

"What's wrong with him?" Ayano thought to herself.

**Author's note : Hey there, sorry for being late. Hope you enjoy !**


End file.
